Crossover Preview (The Legend of Spyro Version)
by The Authors of Unity
Summary: A sneak peek for the largest crossover fic on FF starring the cast of "The Legend of Spyro."


**Coming Soon...**

"Alright, people. Together now." The teenage Spyro had grown much, and was nearly the size of a fully grown dragon. His voice had gotten slightly deeper to reflect this. The purple hero was currently overseeing the reconstruction of Warfang. He and several citizens were using a series of ropes to lift up the frame for a wall, with Spyro gripping the rope in his teeth. The frame was almost completely raised, and everyone was struggling to keep it up. "One last good pull! One, two, three!" Everyone, dragon and moles alike, roared with effort as they pulled with all their strength.

One of the citizens helping was a pink dragon around the same age as Spyro. She had yellow horns and blue frills going down her neck. She grunted extreme effort as she pulled on her rope. "Almost there, almost there, almost there," she whispered under her breath. The wall frame lifted higher and higher until finally it slid right into place. Two moles quickly began fastening the frame to keep it in place. Everyone cheered in triumph as they sat down to relax. "We did it!" the pink dragon yelled.

Spyro took in a sigh of relief. "Alright, everyone, we did a great job today. Take the rest of the day off. You'll all receive a bonus in your mail for your hard work." The purple dragon smiled as his team thanked him and went their separate ways. "Hey, where's..." He looked around briefly until he saw the pink dragon making her way towards the market. "Hey, Ember, wait up!"

Ember turned around and smiled as Spyro caught up with her. "Hi, Spyro. I was just planning my dinner."

Spyro nervously cleared his throat. "Well, I... I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner... With me."

Ember blushed at the offer. "I'd love to, Spyro, but you're my boss now. It would just be too weird."

"Well you don't have to see it as a-" Spyro was cut off when he heard a scream behind him. "Cynder"?

Both dragons looked and saw Cynder rapidly flying towards them. "Run away!" Cynder was slightly taller than Spyro, and had a rather slender build. The black dragon breezed past the two without slowing down. "He's after me!"

"Spyro, we have to help her!" Ember took flight and followed Cynder.

"Hold on, Cynder!" Spyro shouted as he took flight as well. They quickly caught up with the scared dragon. "Cynder, what's wrong? Who's after you?"

"A really big, really angry dragon!" Cynder shouted.

A mighty roar echoed through the sky. The sound of powerful wings flapping came from right behind the three teenage dragons. "Fus... Ro Dah!" The trio were hit by a great force that cracked like thunder, sending them screaming as they crashed into the ground. They recovered in time to look up and see a terrifying beast before them. This new dragon was unlike anything they had ever seen. He was as large as a house, and had only two legs instead of four. His gigantic wings casted a shadow on the teenagers. The new dragon's bronze skin gleamed in the sun light.

"Who is this guy?" Cynder asked.

"I think the bigger question is what did you do to piss him off?" Spyro asked.

At that moment, the wind began blowing furiously, and heaps of sand began pelting everything and everyone. All the citizens quickly ran for cover. "A sand storm? We're nowhere near a desert!" Ember shouted in confusion.

"I think we have bigger problems," said Spyro.

The new dragon ignored the sand storm and glared at his prey. "Yol... Toor Shul!" A stream of fire escaped his maw, heading right towards the trio.

"Look out!" Spyro declared.

**The barrier between worlds has failed.**

Cynder stretched as she sat on the grass in front of a large peach tree with a female tiger in Kung Fu gi. "So what do you guys do for fun around here?" the black dragon asked.

"Train," Tigress said tersely.

"You don't talk much, do you?"

"No."

**Old enemies have returned.**

Hunter ran forward with his bow drawn. "Vegeta, look out!" he shouted to a man flying in the sky.

"What?" Vegeta turned around and barely had time to dodge a deadly punch from a tall humanoid alien with white skin. "Dirty trick!"

Frieza smirked as he hovered in place. "Come now, Vegeta. Must we continue this game?"

**The impossible has become reality.**

Spyro looked stepped back with unease as he looked upon a man with brown hair and wearing armor made of dragon scales. "Um, Baldor, don't you have any armor that isn't a little less... disturbing?"

The Last Dragonborn chuckled at his ally's concern. "Does a cow tremble when she sees a man wearing leather?"

Spyro forced a laugh. "Uh, good point, I guess."

**And a great curse has befallen all.**

Spyro had to hold a wing in front of himself to avoid being blinded by the sand storm. "How you holding up, Tomba?"

A pink-haired man followed right behind Spyro, using goggles to shield his eyes. Tomba grunted in annoyance.

**One hero cannot hope to win.**

A tall man with long, silver brandished his incredibly long katana. "It is time for my mother to return." Sephiroth swung with incredible speed and precision.

Cynder managed to duck and deflect his blade three times with the sickle of her tail, and jumped back to dodge the last swing. "Let's see what you got, momma's boy!"

**But their combined might stands a chance.**

Ember slashed her tail at the feet of the Grim Reaper. "You can't hope to win!" Death said in annoyance as he lunged with his scythe.

The pink dragon dodged and breathed a powerful fire ball, knocking the scythe out of his grasp. "Not gonna stop me from trying!"

**The time has come...**

Spyro found himself standing in front of another purple dragon named Spyro. He lifted his left paw and the other Spyro lifted his right paw to mirror him. They both stepped back in confusion. "I feel dizzy," they both said at once.

**For a legend to rise.**

Ember trembled in fear as a very tall man slowly approached her. He was dressed in a black suit and had several tentacles flailing from his back. "No... Please. Get away!" The demonic creature stretched out one hand for her. Ember desperately built up the fire inside her. Her fear turned into rage. "I said..." She craned her neck and sent a torrent of fire in every direction. "**_Get away_**!"

**Join Spyro and his allies as they travel across untold worlds that men only dream of.**

Sparx held his head in agony as a glowing fairy floated. "Hey! Listen! Sparx, look over there! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey, listen!"

"Shut up, Navi!" Sparx exclaimed.

**The Order of Balance (The Legend of Spyro Version)**

**Coming March**

**See the authors' main profile for more information.**


End file.
